Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicles English
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: Same history, same characters but mixed up! I don't own 'em unfortunatelly KuroXFai & SyaoXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, It was re-really stupid that of uploading half story in Spanish, but I really don't know what happened.**

**Anyway… please enjoy (again) the story!**

**Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicles English**

He was returning from the battle with the onis that threatened Nihon at the end of the protective shield created by the miko and the mage of the place, Tomoyo and Fay, he entered his room in the Shirasaki castle and left his thing in the floor with a sigh. "Tadaima, otoo-san, okaa-san, the fight had gone well, nobody died…" he greeted his parents in the photograph he got of both of them with one hand each one on each of a 6-years-old Kurogane's shoulders.

A soft knock in the door called his attention, so he went to open it getting a hug the sent him to the floor when Fay jumped on top of him once the door was open.

"Kuro-tan, okaeri!" squealed happily the magician on top of him "how did the battle went? Did you got hurt? Was there any injured? Did you got sick?".

"Who are you calling 'Kuro-tan'?! Get off of me, idiot!" Kurogane started chasing after Fay through the entire place until the princes and miko of Nihon, Tomoyo, entered the room.

"No doubt your happy of seeing my favorite magician, na, Fay-chan?" said the brunette to the albino, who cleaned his nails in his kimono he was wearing in apparent highness.

"Of course, I'm so handsome that Kuro-min hadn't stop thinking on my not even a second" he said as if it were the most obvious, causing Kurogane to blush, he would never admit it but that was the truth, since a long time now.

"Baka!" Roared the taller before starting again his chase, while Fay just laughed and said 'hyuus', Tomoyo, with a big smile decided to exit the room while she saved that image in her mental gallery of Kuro Fay moments, although behind that smile she knew that there were no way to avoid the misfortune…

After merely an hour of being running after the albino, both opted to leave thing in peace and now sited Kurogane talked "Tonight I'll return to the camp to continue protecting Nihon, there are still a lot of onis on the barrier".

After hearing this Fay lowered his head, closed his eyes and talked with a smile on his face "Some times, in the night, I ask myself: is Kuro-puu thinking of me? Does he feel as lonely as how I feel without him?".

Kurogane blushed and answered "Of course I do, all the time" he ended in a whisper that, although it hadn't been loud, he knew that Fay had heard him, the mage painted a delicate smile in his face and without opening his eyes continued talking while Kurogane started to get close to him "Kuro-tan… I wanted to tell you… wanted to tell you that I…" The brunette was merely touching his shoulder, stretching his hand as if he were about to take the forbidden fruit of the Eden, when the door suddenly opened causing both to jump in surprise, Kurogane going away from Fay instantaneously.

"Kurogane did you ended unpacking your… things!" Souma got a big smile plastered on her face that faded away when she saw that the ninja was accompanied by Fay, she was hoping the mage hadn't been notified of the return of both of them, she wanted Kurogane for her and above all, she wanted Fay out of their lives.

"Eh! Mh, hai" stammered out the blushed ninja, then the mage got on his feet and, making a reverence in front of Souma without really seeing her, started to walk to the door "ehm, mage?".

"What I was going to say… I'll say it next time… the next time you come from the battle" he turned to see him and, giving him a truly smile, ran through the corridor screaming "matta ne, Kuro-sama!".

Kurogane looked in the direction where Fay had disappeared, disappointed and mad from the interruption he turned to look at Souma that was looking at him with… with… what did that look meant? "Ye-yeah?" he told nervously "needed something?".

"The truth is that I came to see if you could help me choose a new horse, since mine was injured in battle, but now that Fay is gone, maybe you and me could have some… fun".

"What the heck are you talking about?" he didn't liked how Souma talked and less the way she was backing to his futon while she moved her hips in a way out of place, he started to feel awkward when she tried to untie the knot of the top of her suit. "Oi! What do you think your doing?".

"Isn't it obvious? Or am I not attractive?".

Ehm… well… " She giggled a little.

So… Kurogane is shy, ne?".

"Please, leave" She get surprised by the petition and outraged she left the room without seeing Kurogane, once the door was closed and he heard the footstep fade, he sighed and leaned on his futon, was that Souma? Souma?! Attractive? The shy girl with the one he had grown up and trained? Well, he have grown up with Fay too, but he was… he was Fay! after remembering him he couldn't avoid the blush on his cheeks again "What were you going to say?" he said to himself, although he already knew what hw was going to say, the same that time…

It was already night, he was leaning in the windowsill of his room, holding against his chest a photo of Kurogane and himself when they were just two little children, "Kuro…", he heard a sound "mh?", he heard it again "ara?", again "bells?", he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of peace that the bell cause on him "Somebody… somebody is calling me", he opened his eyes, both of his pupils darkened by the trance, he wasn't conscious anymore…

It had been an hour since the sunset, he was riding along some other warriors, when they arrived at the camp they discharged the provisions and other thing the got with them, most of them sat to prepare the food for the night, but he preferred to get closer to the barrier, his warrior's instincts were telling him something was wrong, when he was closer he saw a person in front of him, and in front of him a colossal oni, he screamed to the other ninjas who instantly appeared with they're weapons and when one got closer with a torch they could see something that left without doubts to anyone of who that person was, golden hair.

"Mage… Mage!" Kurogane screamed desperately while, followed by his mans, ran to the beast to try to save to the wizard.

Then happened something that nobody expected, the oni lowered his head to Fay's level and he lifted up his hand to touch him and when he did this, a bright blue-like light was issued from Fay and the animal, that now with the light they distinguished a big silvery bird that became dust and entered Fay's body.

Some stopped running, but Kurogane continued, he needed to know that Fay was fine, when he was just meters away from him, some kind of wings grew from the wizard's back and started floating, some surprise gasps that turned into worried sounds and running steps born between the warrior's when Fay's body started to get transparent.

Kurogane desperate jumped and took Fay's body before it disappeared completely and fell to the ground in his back with Fay in his arms, the shining-blue-like wings turned in millions of feathers that disappeared in the sky "Oi, mage! Fay had his eyes closed and his skin was becoming paler, "Fay!" nothing…

Suddenly the air opened and from those ruptures appeared a lot of mans whit a strange black mask-like and dressed in long black tunica with a symbol in black and red in the arms, same logo in their weapons they used, some mans got closer and when they saw that the albino looked bad they covered Kurogane from the arriving mans.

"The best would be that Tomoyo-hime see him" screamed Souma that now brandished her sword against the strangers, "Take a horse and leave with him" Kurogane nodded and took Fay in his arms in a horse to the castle…

"Hahahahaha! You're weak! Is nobody stronger than me? Hahahaha!" screamed a teenage of brown hair and eyes all covered in blood, bodies laying at his sides, from a window a man with long hair and kind eyes looked how the thick snow turned in red from the blood of the losers of the battle with his protected.

"So he had done it again…" it wasn't a question but still he searched for the teen some meters away, identical to the one at the castle's foots of Celes, confirmed him so… again.

"That is, Ashura, he did it… again"

"Ah, Xiaolang! What am I going to do with your twin?!" the King of pale face said mortified.

A teenage is on a room arranging quickly her things, her eyes turning to the door every two minutes, she have to get ready fast before the priest comes to find her, he wouldn't get too much to notice the king, and onii-san, sleeping deeply, she passed her hand trough her light brown hair nervously, now that she have done this she had to be quick and arrange her tings to get out of Clow's castle once for all, before Yukito stop her to face Touya…

Finally he got to Shirasaki castle, he got down of the horse without even thinking on tying it to prevent anyone stealing it or it running away, he just wanted to get to Tomoyo, just she could save Fay, he arrived the big hall of the throne where she was awaiting him with a concerned look.

"Hime…"

"Do you wish he doesn't dies?" the miko interrupted.

"What?"

"I have the power to foresaw the future in dreams, I know what will happen, but I can not see everything, if you don't do anything he'll die, do you want to save him?"

"Yes, with all my strength"

"Then, I'll send you to the dimensional witch, she will help you in your mission" and said this, she lifted up a hand and in the floor a red-wine circle appeared and started swallowing them "I trust you Fay's life" was the last thing she told before the circle ate them completely.

"What the heck are you doing Ashura-ou?!" yelled Syaoran while a navy drop was pulling him to its insides.

"You've said that you wanted to be stronger, but there is nobody stronger than you left in Celes" explained the king with long black hair and white robe with black ornaments.

"You don't have to be so drastic!" growled the teen.

"Well, how much I hate farewells, but I suppose I should give you a proper goodbye since you're leaving" said dramatically while taking his hand to his mouth to stop a fake cry to come out "I'll miss you to".

"You are the one that is making me leave, freak!"

"But before you leave I'll set you this" he joined both thumbs and indexes to form a circle which shot out a circle with a strange content to Syaoran's forehead.

"What is this?"

"It's a 'shu'".

"Shu?" was the last thing he could say before the navy drop defeated him and surrounded him completely.

Behind the king Xiaolang raised up from his kneeling position and asked "Ashura-ou, where have you sent my twin?"

"To another dimension…"

The spell to go to another dimension was complete now, she started to be covered by a purple-like thick cloud when the door was opened, the golden eyes of Yukito widened from awe, he couldn't say anything else than a "take care" with his eyes when the green eyes locked with the golden telling "understand me".

He fell from the sky in a strange place in front of a woman with black dress with gray details and a sophisticate hairstyle, it started to rain and she just looked back at him with her eyes of the same color as Kurogane's that seemed to search inside his soul, and she was, cause she lifted up her head on an authority signal before announcing: "I am the dimensional witch".

"Please… I beg you… save Fay!" exclaimed Kurogane, he needed the blond to recover his temperature, he was too cold.

Then the witch stopped looking at him and said: "they're coming".

Suddenly at his sides two bubbles formed and disappeared as quickly as they have appeared, in the right side appeared a boy with a big coat and to the left a girl, both turned to the witch and he desperate repeated: "Please save the mage".

**Author's Note:**

Finally the English translation is done!!! Is it me or did it took FOREVER!!!

Well I hope there are reviews… you know they inspire me… or at least let me know that I don't suck writing…

See ya

..::Minako Sayaka::..


	2. Hiatus

My greetings and apollegies:

Before any thing I must say I'm sorry this is not a chapter, yes, I already have merely all the chapter complete, but, in case you hadn't read my profile, thanks to the death of my dearest grandma I won't update soon... I'll try to remmember what I was going to write for the ending of this chapter, but truth is I don't have head for any thing.

I don't know if it'll take me a lot to write again, even if I feel better I must go to school in the evenings, also is and I just started the year this august 10th, also is extremely probable that I'll spend a lot of time at my grandma's house to be with my aunt grandma (don't have idea how you call in english to the sisters of your grandma)(who was older than my grandme, actually she was the oldest of all the brothers) that is really sad from having to see her last sister leaving her, without mentioning that her leisure is not really good and she have to take a lot of pills (my grandma used to take care she wouldn't forget to take them).

Maybe a lot of you don't care about my life and less about my gandma's life, but I beg you to understand me and to be patient please.

Is really probable that I will update the other fic I have in spanish... but that is because it's just traducing it.

~|Minako Sayaka|~ 


End file.
